


twitch.tv/gyuzizi

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: the woogyu 'Influencer AU' no one asked for [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Twitch Streamer, Alternative universe - Youtuber, Attempt at Humor, Cat Dads, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Woohyun and Sunggyu are cat dads, Woohyun's cats, a bad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Sunggyu removes the pre-stream fanart slideshow and makes the facecam full screen. He runs a hand through his hair and waves, smiling when the chat begins flooding with greetings. "Hey guys- fuck!" he yelps, gripping the edge of his seat quickly as he and it are shoved across the room, rolling across the floorboards."And welcome back to my channel!" Woohyun interrupts sliding into frame with a bad impression of Jeffree Star and using the SHINee lightstick in place of a pink star-shaped mirror."This isn't YouTube, Woohyun – leave, don’t hijack my stream."---or just a bunch of snippets, in no particular order, from Twitch Streamer Sunggyu's streams





	1. gyuzizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu's Twitch Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uploaded really messily because the internet in Australia is really horrible.
> 
> Okay so basically there'll be three books in this series full of one shots - one for Sunggyu's stream highlights, one for Woohyun's YouTube videos and then just random irl stuff. Then just random one shots that I deem too big to be placed in these three respective books.

** gyuzizi **

**Followers Views**  
85.4K 682.3K

(insert bio)  
**✔**** Verified User**

_ **About me** _

Hi, my name is Kim Sunggyu, feel free to never call me Gyu. I play video games because I have no life outside the internet other than my boyfriend and his- _our_ cats. Yeah, that’s it. Bye.

_ **Stream Schedule** _

**Monday** – It’s date night so no stream

**Tuesday** – _1600 – 2200_ – solo stream _ft._ dinner with the boyfriend at 1900

**Wednesday** – _1500 – 2100 _– multiplayer stream _ft._ a few of my dumbass friends and/or my dumbass boyfriend _(against popular belief, I do have friends)_

**Thursday** – _1600 – 2000_ – solo stream _ft._ the occasional Nam Woohyun cameo

**Friday** – _1800 – 2200_ – Boyfriend Friday™ _ft._ my YouTube famous boyfriend _(and his obsession with Fifa)_

**Saturday** _– 1400 – 1800_ – story based saturday _ft._ Woohyun depending on his interest in the game _(Currently playing ‘Until Dawn’)_

**Sunday** – no stream _(I have a life, guys, stop bullying me)_

_ **FAQ** _

‘**Q** – Are you gay?’

_ **A** _ _ – It's complicated but sure, let’s go with that._

‘**Q** \- Who’s Woohyun????’

_ **A ** _ _– Woohyun is my boyfriend of nearly three years_

‘**Q** – Top or Bottom’

_ **A ** _ _– None of your business._

‘**Q** – Favourite date spot?’

_ **A ** _ _– Our couch._

‘**Q** – Relationship advice?’

_ **A ** _ _– Ask Woohyun, <https://twitter.com/wowwh>_

_ **Chat Rules** _

-Be nice

-Don’t spam

-Respect everyone

-Listen to my mods _(they’re nice people)_

-No talking about sex _(even if Woohyun’s the one that brings it up – we don’t encourage his bad behaviour)_


	2. Salvador Dali and Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re no fun – guys, Sunggyu isn’t fun,” he directly addresses the audience and moves out of Sunggyu’s reach, “don’t give him your money – unsubscribe and go to ‘youtube-dot-com-slash-Nam-Woohyun’ and subscribe to me, it’s free!” hands wrap around his wrists. “Maybe hit that ‘join’ button if you’re feeling generous and turn on post notifications!” His voice grows increasingly louder the further he pulled from Sunggyu’s set up and finally pushed out of the room. “I also have a patreon!” his final shout muffled by the wood between them.
> 
> aka the drabble the summary was taken from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is where the fics summary was taken from and yeah
> 
> not edited because pfft who needs that

Sunggyu removes the pre-stream fanart slideshow and makes the facecam full screen. He runs a hand through his hair and waves, smiling when the chat begins flooding with greetings. "Hey guys- _fuck!_" he yelps, gripping the edge of his seat quickly as he and it are shoved across the room, rolling across the floorboards.

"And welcome back to my channel!" Woohyun interrupts sliding into frame with a bad impression of Jeffree Star and using the SHINee lightstick in place of a pink star-shaped mirror.

"This isn't YouTube, Woohyun – leave, don’t hijack my stream." He whines, standing up and striding over to his idiot of a boyfriend while dragging his chair behind him also with a plan to kick Woohyun out of the room for the duration of his stream.

“You’re no fun – guys, Sunggyu isn’t fun,” he directly addresses the audience and moves out of Sunggyu’s reach, “don’t give him your money – unsubscribe and go to ‘youtube-dot-com-slash-Nam-Woohyun’ and subscribe to me, it’s free!” hands wrap around his wrists. “Maybe hit that ‘join’ button if you’re feeling generous and turn on post notifications!” His voice grows increasingly louder the further he pulled from Sunggyu’s set up and finally pushed out of the room. “I also have a patreon!” his final shout muffled by the wood between them.

Sunggyu slides down the door and groans, “I hate you!” he calls out and only gets an outburst of giggling in response.

He takes a moment and shakes his head, getting up and making his wave back to his desk, “God, this is what I have to deal with guys.” He says while slumping down in his seat. He reaches forward and puts on his headphones, making sure to leave one ear uncovered. He glances at his stream chat and a message catches his eye-

_‘**ShadySkies ****∞ **\- not even two minutes into the first stream of the year and you’ve already kicked Woohyun out for misbehaving.’_

“I know right, _ShadySkies_ – he can’t even behave for at least ten minutes,” a gif of Woohyun throwing hearts at a camera pops up and then right after an infinity sign, both accompanied by names, “Thanks _kontrol27_ for resubbing for 14 months, wow dude that’s a while, and also _10stories_ for being the first follower of the stream – we welcome you, can we get a spam of our custom pearl metal gold heart in the chat please my dear subs.”

He watches the chat fill with the custom heart along with variants of ‘welcome 10stories‘, and he can’t help the warmth that builds in his chest watching his chat act so responsibly. “Not to be sappy or anything but you guys are great – I could never wish for a better chat.” He tries not to let his emotions get to him but the overwhelming spam of messages in the chat is kind of getting to him.

Sunggyu clears his throat and sizes down his facecam, placing it in the bottom left-hand corner and pulling over from his second monitor the already open window with Minecraft already loaded up. “As per-New Year tradition on the gyuziz Twitch channel – we’ll be playing Minecraft, so get your butts on Hypixel right now.” He catches a message in chat in between the spam of the Hypixel IP. “I know its Saturday and I usually play story-based games, I’ll return to my normal streaming schedule next week – today is just special.” He clicks multiplayer and is quick to select the Hypixel icon.

He reads aloud a message in chat, “_What’s Woohyun doing?_” he snorts, “either whining to our cats or to his vlog camera about me- no, he’s definitely filming himself whine to the cats about me being a meanie, expect that in this weekend’s vlog.” Sunggyu places his left hand on the keyboard and his right on the mouse, pressing the ‘w’ key and moving his in-game character forward and out of the crowded spawn area. “You know what, put in chat when you think we’ll hear a knock at the door and a plea to be let back in. I’ll follow the winner on Instagram.”

He scrolls through his hot bar quickly before landing back on the first slot and left-clicking the compass, pulling up a menu and clicking the iron bars icon, his player teleports and a ‘downloading resource pack’ screen pops up. “To start off our stream, let’s play a few rounds of Cops and Crimes and then we’ll do a group UHC game-“

A knock breaks his sentence, “Sunggyu hyung? Can I come back in now? I really need to finish editing my video for tomorrow.” Sunggyu glances to the right of the room and looks at Woohyun’s three monitor set up – one screen running an editing program, another with the Sims 4 loaded up and paused, and the third with YouTube open and auto-playing _ImAllexx_’s videos – Woohyun does this thing where he finds a YouTuber and then binges all their videos. British commentary YouTubers are his favourite.

Sunggyu spins his chair around while pushing his headphones from his head and letting them sit around his neck, “Will you behave?”

“Yes, I promise!” despite the lack of a visual, Sunggyu _knows _Woohyun’s stomping his foot as he speaks.

“On one condition.”

It takes a second for the YouTuber to reply, “Yeah?” his voice wavering slightly.

“Bring me one of our sons.”

It takes less than a second for the door to open and Woohyun sticks his head in, “Do you want Salvador Dali or Heartbutt?”

Sunggyu scrunches up his face at the miss use of Leon’s name. “Honestly that’s such an offensive nickname, I don’t know why he favours you.”

“Salvador Dali it is.” Woohyun disappears again, leaving the door open – Sunggyu watches Leon sneak in and skilfully climb up the bookshelf and take residence on the second to top layer next to the abundance of YouTuber books the couple had either been gifted or Woohyun had bought – Woohyun’s very into supporting his fellow creators.

The streamer turns back to his monitor and checks the chat quickly – snorting when reading a certain message from one of his mods-

_‘**yeoliepop91 **_ ** _♫_ ** _ \- you call Woohyun out for calling him Heartbutt when his actual name is Leon, you both shouldn’t be allowed to name anything.’_

“Shut up, Sungyeol – you just have no taste.” He clears his throat. “Okay, let’s be quick – that was a solid two minutes, do we have a winner, Dongwoo-ah?” he pulls up Skype – yes Skype, leave him alone, Discord confuses him – and the Mod group chat. Dongwoo quickly sends the name of the winner. “And our winner is _holdonme2019_, whisper me your Instagram and I’ll follow you after the stream.” He finishes his sentence just as Woohyun returns with their less affectionate son – Salvador Dali.

Woohyun places Salvador on Sunggyu’s desk before pouting, “I literally moved the couch to get him and was stabbed by one of the nails underneath it, now my thumb hurts – you’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Sunggyu says absentmindedly, letting Salvador stretch and walk across his desk before jumping onto the streamer’s lap and getting comfortable. Sunggyu smiles and scratches behind the cat’s ears, feeling the vibration of his purring.

Woohyun slumps down in his chair, biting back the urge to say something cheesy like ‘I have the cutest family’, “I hate that he loves you more than me – I’m his Dad too, he should love us both equally.” His words could come off as a complaint but the smile on his face says the opposite.

“That’s not how cats work, Woohyun-ah.” He looks back at his chat and sees many variants of ‘omg my otp’ and ‘such goals much love’, along with a spam of the ‘woogyu’ and ‘cat sons’ subscriber emotes. “Guys, stop being all mushy and let's play some Minecraft.” He puts his headphones back on and goes to load up a game.

The YouTuber rolls into the facecam frame and sends the people watching a thumbs up and a nose scrunch, “Thank you for being mushy guys – we really appreciate the support you have for our relationship.” To an outsider, Woohyun’s words are normal to say but Sunggyu knows Woohyun’s hinting at how the elder’s parents aren’t so positively inclined towards their relationship.

Sunggyu smiles softly and watches the game timer counts down. “Yeah, thanks, you guys.”


End file.
